


A Jinn and Jotun

by TheHeckAmI



Series: In witch I have a Loki in it [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/M, Magic, OC if basically reader, OC is chill, Probably a lot of inacuracys sorry, Sass everywhere, Somewhat follows the plot up until the actual movies begin, some small moments of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeckAmI/pseuds/TheHeckAmI
Summary: You are a Jinn. Loki is a prince. Jinn seem to exist to horribly misinterpret your wishes. Loki seems to exist to screw everyone else over with his intellect.When the two collide the world gets a little more interesting and filled with snark.





	1. What Did You Do To ME?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I do not know much about Arabic culture - I just remember people often referring to Genies as Jinn or Djinn so I went with Jinn because Djinn seemed like it more about angels and spirits and I don’t want to accidentally offend anyone by portraying something like that completely wrong.

_“I wish to have the entirety of this world destroyed.” the man in red watched as the world began to crumble and rust around him. He had a moment's satisfaction before he began to crumble along with it “W-What!? Genie what have you done!”_

_I Have Granted Your Wish. You Being From This World Is No Fault Of My Own._

_The screams of pain from the dying man drifted away as the golden and tarnished lamp was lifted from the ground and turned over with a heavy sigh before being into the depths of space. The immense power followed after it, slowly returning to its eternal prison within the gold and retreating back within itself to wait once more._

-

_Oh, Another One._

Slender fingers picked up the small tarnished and dirt covered lamp. Brushing some of the dirt off they rubbed their thumb across the surface of the lamp with a grin. You felt the call immediately and slowly uncurled and escaped the dull monotony of the golden lamp. You felt your being stretch out and flex as you took in the new master of your prison.

His pale complexion was framed with his raven hair and dark outfit accented by gold. He carried himself with a regal air that demanded respect, not that he would be getting any, and the smirk on his face said everything you needed to know about him. He was prideful and intelligent and thought he understood everything about you. He presumed himself safe. He presumed there was nothing about you he did not know.

How foolish.

_**Behold, This Is The Servant You Have Called Upon. With This Summoning You Are Granted Three Wishes. However, Wo Unto You If Ye Believe These Wishes To Be Simple And Fair. Mind Your Tongue And Search Your Mind For What You Truly Desire, You Will Not Receive A Chance Like This From This Lamp Again Once Your Wishes Are Gone.** _

You watched as his smirk deepened “I have my first wish already picked servant,” he started. You felt the thrum of your power reverberate throughout your being as it prepared to grant his wish “I Wish for you.” the power halted, for once in eternity you were confused.

_**This Shall Be The First And Only Time In Existence I Have Said This; Elaborate.** _

The grin widened “gladly.” you realized your mistake far too late, but then again, no one had ever warned you against it as this had never come up beyond third wishes where the masters of a lamp wished for something like you to love them.

“I Wish for you, specifically - to be my new servant. You will stay by my side day and night, aiding me in any and all tasks that require my attention. You will act as my closest guard, my most loyal servant, and ultimately my tool to wild however I seem fit. As my servant, you will be bound to look after my well being, as well as my family’s and kingdoms’ unless otherwise stated and will assure they are being looked after as well. As my servant, you will listen to my every command, follow my every whim, and grant my every _wish_. And as my servant, you will take on an Asgardian form to blend in. My first wish, to elaborate,” his grin was like a sharks as he finished “is ultimately for you to be mine until Asgard is in no way shape or form in danger.”

You could feel your power turn on you and wanted to scream in defiance. Instead, you were forced to live through the singular experience of being everything and suddenly being forced to be nothing. The man was sent stumbling back as the expanse that had previously been your entire being compressed into a form as small as his and then released a moment later. There was a terrifying moment when you could feel absolutely nothing but a coarseness underneath your feet and the almost acidic tasting air on your skin before everything came rushing back. But it was not the same. A being as vast as you were, as you had been, did not want to exist in such a small physical frame. At least the Lamp was magic. At least the Lamp gave you space. This was suffocating.

Your knees buckled and you went crashing into the course ground, hands planted painfully into the loose gravel. While this was a new way of feeling you were more focused on the internal shock and struggle of suffering through the obnoxious process of breathing for the first time in your entire existence. You registered the softness of the cloth around you and quickly ran through the new senses this form offered.

Touch was new, sent was almost painful but quickly becoming less so, hearing was hardly different-just with a smaller range, taste was very unappealing as the almost acidic tasting air burned your lungs, and sight… sight was so much different at the moment. It was so…

Limited

A moment of intense and frantic concentration later and your sight returned to its previous state. You took in your appearance as the man dusted himself off. You were so simple. The construct you had been forced into was hardly as appealing as your true form and you already knew it would be a chore to get used to. You did like the way your hair ruffled in the wind though. It was appealing enough. The midnight black dress you had appeared in hugged your body tightly around the chest but appeared to be quite full and lose after the waist. 

The man held his hand out to you “well that was certainly interesting wasn’t it?” he sounded amused “now what shall I call you.”

“I am a Jinn.” your voice was so pitifully small and weak now. You wanted to scream in grief and anger. How dare he confine you to such a small being! Why couldn’t he be like any other useless being and ask for riches or destruction or love? And he still had two wishes left.

“Gene?”

“Jin,” you repeated more forcefully.

“Gene.” the man decided “well Gene, are you going to take my gracious hand to help you up or do I need to order you onto your feet?”

“And who are you?” you hissed, anger dripping from your voice as you took his hand, gripping it tight enough to cause anyone discomfort but not enough to actually hurt him.

“I,” he said grinning again as he pulled you to your feet and snaked an arm around your waist, holding you close to him “am your new master, Loki, prince of Asgard.”

A huff of breath escaped you and you stilled in surprise of the physical response you had just given. The prince chuckled in amusement.

“Watching you get used to this form will be delightful,” he rumbled and smiled wider at the anger that emanated from your form, “I notice you aren’t glaring at me.”

“I assure you I am,” you hissed out, feeling the rush of air through your teeth as you spoke.

“Then why is your gaze so distant and not on me?” Loki questioned.

“I see you.”

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity “elaborate.”

“I see all in my sphere,” you snapped “and this would not feel so awkward if I were not trapped in such a pathetic and simple form.”

“So you are watching in the third person?” Loki asked curiously, appearing intrigued.

“What?”

Loki smirked, “never mind, can you mix both sights so that you don’t look like you’re always staring off at a wall?”

You paused and your body's face scrunched up in confusion and annoyance “why?”

Loki raised an eyebrow “because I’m telling you too.”

You wanted to snap his neck as you were made to figure out how to mix the two, ending up with your main vision as your current stupid forms one directional vision and then with your all-encompassing vision acting more akin to a sensor or radar around you. It was annoying but you were quickly growing used to it.

Loki grinned when you looked him in the eyes “Good, now back off to Asgard we go.” he kept one arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you along after him towards a large black horse. It took you a moment to of trying to figure out how legs worked as you supported you before you were somewhat walking with him. He had known exactly how difficult adapting was going to be for you and was acting accordingly.

You felt a surge of anger at the thought, at the fact that you had fallen prey to him so easily. You wondered what his goals with you were. Protect Asgard perhaps? He did say he was a prince, not crown prince though. Maybe he was trying to fix that by showing how accomplished he was to their current ruler. You were still mad regardless of the reasons.

Loki swung himself up into the saddle and held out a hand for you with his(you were now fairly certain) trademark smirk. When you took his hand again he pulled you up into his lap so that you were sitting sideways in front of him. You did not miss the faint flicker of surprise in his eyes and wondered what could possibly cause it. Your question was quickly answered for you however.

“I didn’t imagine you’d be that light,” he mused and tapped his heels into the horse's side. He chuckled in amusement as you jolted in surprise and then frowned at your bodies reaction and tried to figure out how to steady yourself.

“Well what did you expect?” you snapped “you shouldn’t be able to touch me without specific gear in the first place.”

“Why is that?” Loki asked, moving his eyes ahead to your new destination “and before you try and feed me any lies or trickery, know that I am the god of both.”

It was your turn to laugh, you surprised yourself at the noise but moved on “you’re no god,” you told him with a dark grin “whatever you are, you may be powerful, but I have yet to see anything as powerful as things claim a god to be.”

Loki’s glare down at you was met with the same intensity from yourself. You had watched much worse than he.

“You,” you hummed putting a hand to his chest “are tiny. You are something that will eventually be gone, no matter how important you are.”

Loki’s face went to an expressionless mask as he answered: “and yet you must listen to me.”

A bitter smile crossed your face and you didn’t bother stopping it or wondering why this forms face was moving in such a way “such is the nature of my kind.”

Loki leaned forward so his face was millimeters from yours “good,” he breathed. The two of your stared there for a moment before Loki eventually leaned back “so answer my previous question.”

You leaned away from him as well and turned to the horizon as you spoke “Jinn like me are beings that are nowhere even close to your forms,” you hissed distastefully “we are so powerful and expansive that we are almost untouchable. Trying to grab one of us would be useless as we would simply move out of the way. The old relics, however, like that Lamp,” you stated coolly and pointed a finger at the small and, honestly, horrible looking lamp Loki held in one hand “and the only things that can effectively hold us or truly come in contact with us.”

“Why is that?” Loki asked.

“Because they were made for us before we were created,” you told him flatly “they are meant to come in contact with us so that we can do the job we were meant to.”

“Get rid of greedy fools?” Loki guessed lightly and you snorted.

“Grant wishes, no one said we had to listen to intention over words.”

Loki grinned “I think I’m going to like having you work for me.”

You let out a course laugh “just be sure not to lose that dumb prison or you might find someone turning me on you,” you told him “your wishes can be overruled by someone after you.”

“I appreciate the warning,” Loki hummed “but I do not intend to let this lamp out of your or mine grasp, nor do I intend to tell anyone else that information.”

You looked at Loki for a moment “you would give me the Lamp?”

“With orders not to give it to anyone but myself of course,” Loki smirked and you huffed before turning back to the horizon.

You eventually arrived at a place with a circular pattern on the ground witch Loki then stopped his horse over and looked up to the sky.

“Heimdall!” he called out and waited. You watched him for a few moments, opening your mouth to say something along the lines of ‘who again? Maybe he didn’t hear you.’ when a rainbow light encased both you and the prince. Your body screamed.


	2. Welcome to Asguard

The rainbow that encased you caught you completely off guard and you did not catch the scream that came from your form before it was already out. Loki’s eyes were dancing with amusement as you reappeared on solid ground. Once you did you stared down at your body in angry shock. That should not have startled you that much.

“I see your new servant has not traveled by the Bifrost before,” a voice said and your head whipped around to face the source, a dark-skinned man with golden eyes who you instantly switched to ‘third person’ to properly meet. There was a slight glimmer of disappointment in you when you found you and he were hardly the same. He saw all, but it was not the same. “Shall I notify the King or your return?”

“It is fine Heimdall,” Loki said simply “I have other things to do before I return home.” the other man nodded and Loki touched his heels to the horse's flanks again. You found yourself no longer needing to steady yourself and were able to balance just fine as the horse trotted along the bridge.

“You’re doing it again,” Loki said.

“What?”

“Not using your eyes.”

“I don’t need them,” you snapped back, watching the realm as you kept an eye on your own form next to Loki’s on the rainbow bridge.

“Use them when we get into town, I do not need people thinking I’m employing a blind woman.”

“I can follow you just fine.”

“Do you know how to properly walk yet?”

“And who’s fault is that?”

“Yours,” Loki said calmly “now return your sight to at least partially first person,” you grunted in annoyance but shifted your view back to how it was before.

“What do we need to go to a town for?” you asked.

“To pick up supplies for-”

You interrupted him “what supplies?”

Loki gave you a mildly annoyed look “well first off, a bag of opals-” he broke off as you waved a hand and a small bag dropped into your lap.

“This enough?” you asked dryly.

Loki looked surprised for only a moment before grinning “of course, now I remembered why I wanted one of your kind.” you let out a low hiss as he rattled off the rest of the list and you made it appear in his saddlebags.

“Anything else?” you snapped in mild annoyance and Loki smirked.

“Not at the moment, no.” he told you “are you going to be this abrasive to everyone.”

You looked him dead in the eyes, the anger on your face never-fading “only to the people I don’t like.”

“You wound me,” Loki stated sarcastically as his eyes roamed over your form, looking bored as he did so “I’m going to have to tell the seamstresses to think of something nice so that you actually look beautiful enough to be in my presence.”

“What?” you snapped in annoyance “does black bother you?”

Loki rolled his eyes “hardly but you are to be my servant, having you in my colors would be preferable.”

“Green right?” you asked and he nodded. You sighed and waved a hand, causing your dress to shimmer and shift to a deep green in a moment “good enough for you?” you asked blandly and he tilted his head.

“Perhaps for a normal servant, but you are mine specifically and will be at my left hand at all times. Try harder.”

You grunted and waved your hand again(a simple movement you could do without thinking about), watching as well as the dress shimmered into a slightly more elaborate one with golden embroidery and black accents. You really couldn’t tell the difference really, you had just let your power do the work. Creatures, especially humanoids, grasp of beauty escaped you. They were already so simple and small that nothing they did really made much of a difference to you. If anything it just told you who had more time on their hands to spend playing dress up.

“Better,” Loki admitted with a tilt of his head “I wonder…”

“Don’t,” you snapped “just ask.”

Loki grinned “can you teleport us?”

“Do you want me to?” you asked flatly. He nodded and you grinned. A moment later you were back with Heimdall who was watching you with a look of quiet amusement on his face “hello Heimdall,” you called out pleasantly, the smile on your face like the cat who had caught a canary.

Loki looked like he was considering stabbing you but simply clarified “can you teleport us to the stables of Odin's castle?” his voice was clipped and cold and you sent him a taunting smile. His eyes darkened “teleport us to the stables of Odin's castle.”

“Does that include the horse?” you asked playfully and smiled wider as his glare. “Goodbye Heimdall,” you called calmly before making the three of you appear in the stables. Loki dismounted easily and watched you slide down the horses' side with a look of utmost annoyance on your face before you overbalanced and landed face first in the dirt.

“Having trouble?” Loki asked teasingly and you shot him a glare as you worked on getting yourself up. Loki paused and looked at your feet before looking at you “why didn’t you make yourself shoes?”

“Do I need them?” you sighed looking even more annoyed as you used the horse as a support while you tried to work out how to actually do the whole ‘standing on your own’ thing “I like being able to feel everything around me. You stripped most of that away so you get to deal with a shoeless servant.” you snapped.

“And how did I do that?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow as he handed his horse off to another servant, making you have to let go of the saddle so they could lead the horse away. You swayed for a few moments, hands out as if that would help. You had already counted the number of curious stable hands and servants peeking around corners at you and their prince.

Your eyes darkened as your glared at him, letting out a slow hiss through your teeth “you will never understand what it is like to be as vast as I truly am. It is not a sense of touch but a state of awareness. I could feel everything within my sphere of awareness and let me tell you, it was quite large.”

Loki looked interested “what can you still feel?”

You let out a small hiss of anger and took a small step forwards, taking a small amount of comfort in the feeling of the floor under your feet “some. Enough to tell the material of cloth you're wearing, the grain in the closest stalls box, and the people scattered around the room. Nowhere near as much as I used to.” you overbalanced again but Loki caught you by the arm before you could hit the floor.

Loki watched you struggle to rebalance “as absolutely hilarious as this is, we’re going to have to make sure you know how to use this form if you’re to properly serve me. In the meantime,” he simply grabbed your arm to keep you up and started walking, dragging you along with him and only just keeping you up. His pace was brisk but not fast, but also far faster than was conducive to you actually learning to walk but you were forced to learn fast.

There were some snickers as you figured out the finer points of walking while following Loki down countless halls and corridors before finally ending up in front a beautifully carved door witched Loki pulled open and motioned for you to enter. The moment you were inside he stepped in behind you and locked the door with the wave of a hand.

You ignored him and looked around the room in vague disinterest, green and gold lined almost everything. You looked down at the floor in far more interest as you dragged your feet across the soft carpet. Maybe there was something slightly nice about this form. You turned your attention to Loki when he stepped in front of you.

“Let’s set down some ground rules,” he began and you sighed in aggravation. This form breathed a lot “you will be at bare minimum polite to everyone in this castle unless under extenuating circumstances, and you will follow proper court protocol for your station while we are within these walls.”

“O-k,” you said slowly.

“Next, you are expected to act as my handservant, despite the fact that your female.”

“Don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

Loki rubbed his face with his hand “people like to say things.”

“Yes, that’s generally how they communicate,” you snarked back.

“Third, I will punish you if you misbehave,” he told you firmly and you raised an eyebrow.

“What are you going to do? Have me parade around with underwear on my head?” you drawled “I hardly care for this form anyways.”

“No,” Loki said simply and the next thing you knew his hand was swinging and the side of your face stung ever so slightly and you were now looking about three inches to his left “like that. I’m honestly surprised that didn’t do more.”

You shot him a heated glare as one hand went up to cup your cheek. You must have looked a little in shock because Loki snorted at you.

“Honestly,” he muttered, “it’s like you’ve never had to deal with normal problems like pain and talking politely to people.”

“I haven’t.” you shot back softly “it’s not typically an issue I run into.” you pulled your hand away from your face and looked at your fingers, experimentally flexing them for a few moments while Loki watched you in interest. “I expect I’m going to be required to fight at some point…” you said slowly and the prince nodded “is there someplace I can find out how to?”

Loki raised an eyebrow “you don’t know how?”

You shook your head “never really had to deal with a physical form like this before. I’ve also never really gotten in an actual fight.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

You looked up at him “believe it. I’ve made people immune to death, foiled countless assassination plots, and toppled more empires than you could ever dream of. But I use magic everytime and every time before I was in my true form where I had almost complete control.”

Loki watched you for a moment “you’ve really never used a weapon?”

You shrugged “at bare minimum, not like this.”

“So you have used a weapon before? Witch one?”

You paused as you thought back to the only time you could really remember being in a real fight and a snap later you were holding a shield in your hands.

“That’s not a weapon,” Loki said flatly.

You raised an eyebrow at him “everything’s a weapon if you try hard enough.”

“And why did you do with that shield?” Loki asked skeptically.

“Levitate it off of a wall and drop it on a traveling duke from fifty stories up.”

Loki looked at you “I can tell I lie from the truth.”

You shrugged “worth a shot, I was one of three Jinn who were given the wish of destroying a large threat to the universe. It wasn’t a snap your fingers and fix it kind of problem. We had to go get our hands dirty.”

“What happened to the other two Genies?” Loki asked curiously “it seems odd that three of you were given the same task seeing as how rare your kind is.”

You gave him a rueful smile “this was a long, long time ago. They are no more.”

“What does that mean?”

“What do you think it means my prince?” you said, tone suddenly pleasant as you made the shield vanish.

“And you fought with a shield?”

Your eyes darkened and your growled “your people have shield maidens do they not?”

Loki watched you for a few moments before unlocking the door with a flick of his hand and moving out into the hall “the training hall is this way.”

“Thank you,” you chirped and followed him out, glad that your new form finally seemed to know what it was doing.

Loki led you down various halls until he pushed open a set of doors and was nearly pounced on by a red and blonde blur. Loki was able to narrowly avoid getting wrapped up into a bone-crushing hug from his brother since you had pulled him back at the last moment with an amused smile on your face.

Loki sighed “hello Thor.”

“BROTHER!” Thor cheered and you let the blonde wrap his arms around his sibling this time and watched as Thor swung Loki around.

“That’s adorable,” you hummed and waved a hand, now holding a photograph of Loki trapped in his brother's arms(for blackmail purposes). You suddenly looked over your shoulder at the man approaching you from inside the training room and gave him a slight curtsy of acknowledgment before turning back to the brothers.

“They are truly a sight aren’t they?” the man chuckled, he was blonde as well and you hardly spared him a glance “I’m Frandel by the way.”

“Gene apparently,” you replied blandly.

“Apparently?”

“The prince never asked for my name,” you said simply and turned back to the training room “excuse me if this is forward, but do you know a good weapon for beginners?”

The man looked a little surprised “well that depends on what you wish to fight with darling-”

“She’s starting with knives,” Loki’s voice cut in, laced with annoyance and then he turned to you “I was under the impression your kind didn’t have names.”

You broke off into a laugh when you saw the blatant offense of the other two men's face as they began to interject that that was no way to treat a lady. “It’s no worries,” you told them “the prince has a right to rename me anyways at this point. For as long as I am with him at least.”

Now the Thor and Fandral just looked confused. Loki gave a put-upon sigh “this is my new servant I told you I went looking for.”

“But that’s a woman,” Thor protested quickly.

“And?” you and Loki asked at the same time.

The boy's jaws hung open slightly and you chuckled before waving a hand and making both of their mouths snap shut “It hardly matters what gender I appear, it’s not my true form anyways.”

Frandral looked a bit interested “true form?”

“It’s much better than this I promise you,” you muttered and the man grinned.

Loki rolled his eyes and pulled you into the training room by the arm “we’re going to see how quickly you pick up throwing knives first,” he said and set a sheath of daggers in your hands and pointed you at a target “start when ready.”

You looked at the knives blankly for a moment and then waved a hand and you were surrounded by books. You flipped through a few of them quickly then picked one and had it float next to you while you scanned the text and then turned your attention back to the target. You didn’t miss the curious eyes of the men on your back. 

You yourself were actually a little interested to see if you could fight. In all honesty, it was probably a good thing Loki had gone looking for a low profile Jinn that would protect him and his family because if he had expected you to jump into a battlefield as you were now you were fairly certain you’d be best used as a distraction and a meat shield at worst. You just couldn’t do as much in this form and it irked you to no end.

When you threw the knife it got impressively close to the center and you grinned, half listening to the two blondes cheers of encouragement in the background. The second knife was further from the center but the third hit right next to where you were aiming. You were grinning from ear to ear as you began to get a consistent score not too long after, getting close to where you were aiming each time. Not precise but close. This was going far better than learning to walk.

Loki seemed indifferent to your skills as he picked up a knife and lazily tossed it, hitting the dead center of the board where you had been aiming at before. “You need to get better at this,” he told you calmly “I don’t need you missing and accidentally killing someone.” you were about to say something back but his eyes locked onto yours “this is an order. Get better at it.” your mouth snapped shut and you nodded silently, any protests you may have had shot down by the order.

Every time the words ‘this is an order’ came from his mouth you felt a low roll of anger and frustration bubble inside you.

It was like the first time someone had wished for you to destroy a city.


End file.
